


Oops

by Beautiful_Darkside



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Still Golden Deer Route, Tooth Rotting Fluff, this is just so sweet OMG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Darkside/pseuds/Beautiful_Darkside
Summary: It had seemed like a good idea in hindsight.  Felix’s son had just turned three, so surely he was ready for his first sword.  What could possibly go wrong?





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was working on something completely different, but this story has been begging to be written ever since I finished GD route like two weeks ago. Banged it out in less than an hour, hopefully not a ton of mistakes since it's 4 AM but we'll see. Short but sweet this time guys.

It had seemed like a good idea in hindsight. Felix’s son had just turned three, so surely he was ready for his first sword, even if it was just a wooden toy. Jasper loved watching his parents spar, even if it was often limited by how long Seteth or Rodriegue could hold on to the rambunctious toddler.

The bruised and bloody lip he now sported, however, did little to support his previous theory. He would certainly be in for an earful from his wife when she found out. But...that wouldn’t happen if he couldn’t be found, right?

Felix had long ago mastered the art of hiding from his father back in his academy days, but Byleth knew him too well for that to be an option. Maybe Manuela or Mercedes could patch him up in the Infirmary before she saw him? 

He slunk around the grounds fluid and cat-like, careful to avoid anyone who might have business with him. Once finally at his destination, he whipped the door open to avoid any spies who might be lurking nearby (looking at you, Seteth!), and almost collided head first with Mercedes.

“Goodness Felix! You look a fright! What happened?” the kindhearted healer implored him.

“My son,” he deadpanned.

“Oh dear. I know he can be quite the handful. Is everything okay?”

“I...kinda did something I shouldn’t have, and By’s gonna be pissed if she finds out. Can you help fix me up?”

She quirks an eyebrow in question. “How bad are we talking? Wouldn’t want to get on the queen’s bad side.”

Felix huffed. “By said that Jasper wasn’t quite ready for a sword yet, even just a little toy one, but he wanted to play with me so badly! I couldn’t refuse!”

Mercedes smiled. It made her happy to see the once gruff swordsman this way. He had probably been waiting for this day from the moment he and Byleth had found out they were expecting. Hell, he'd probably have given his son a sword the moment he was born if he thought he could get away with it.

“Alright, but just this once,” she bade him with mock sternness.

“You’re the best.”

Felix had thought he was in the clear; that is, until he got to the Audience Chamber and saw Byleth holding a sobbing toddler. Great.

The moment Jasper spotted his father, he started squirming to be let down, then ran to him as fast as his little legs could carry him. 

“Daddy!” he cried out, tugging on his pant leg. “Daddy, I sorry!”

Felix picked the boy up, then carried him over to where his wife was now standing. It took a minute, but the boy’s face went wide in shock when he noticed his previous injury had already disappeared. “Where’d it go?” he asked, prodding Felix’s lip.

Byleth gave him a look.

“What? Everything’s fine! No one got hurt. Mostly.”

Jasper pressed his face into his father’s shoulder. “I sorry,” he murmured again. Felix simply stroked the boy’s hair to soothe him. “Ratted out by my own son.”

Byleth heaved a big sigh. “You can give him the sword back.”

“What?” Felix looked at her, unsure as to whether or not he heard her right.

“Clearly he’s learned his lesson not to hit people with it. It’s the same as it would be with any other toy. And...I know how much this means to you.”

He steps forward to bring her in for an awkward kiss, Jasper still held between them.

“Hear that, buddy? We get to play some more, but no more hitting Daddy in the face. Promise?”

The boy attempts to repeat the word back to him and fails, settling for an enthusiastic ‘yes!’. Felix mouths out a “thank you” to his wife before moving to leave with their son.

“Be careful, boys!” she called out to them, shaking her head with laughter.

Gods, she loved her family.

**Author's Note:**

> There is still not enough for this pairing. Ugh.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, headcannons, ect.
> 
> PS: His middle name is Glenn.


End file.
